


Tying the Knot

by Emanemmy12



Series: How Two Halves Become a Whole [16]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Do a fic where Root and Shaw get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

It had started off as a normal mission. Routine even. Shaw was the one handling the number. A judge who was making dangerous deals with criminals. She was to get there, extract him, and keep him safe until the threat could be neutralized by John. At least it seemed like it was going to be easy until Shaw walked into the building and found out that his secretary was none other than Root. Shaw sighed. Of course Root would be here. Still, she leaned in, trying to look menacing and glared at the other woman. “Why the fuck are you here?”

Root looked up from the computer that she was typing and grinned at Shaw. “What do you think I’m here for? Mr. Tucker needs people to organize his day.” She said it so sincerely that for a second, Shaw almost believed her. Almost. There was a smile behind those eyes that was playful and as Root flipped back a piece of her hair, Shaw saw the glint of the ring on her finger. A surge of possessiveness filled Shaw. She stuffed it down quickly as they were on a mission. They were always professional during those on Shaw’s insistence. 

”Of course you are,” she intoned, hoping that the eye roll was implied. “Now, shall we? I have a feeling the people I’m here to stop won’t wait at reception.” Root gave a laugh and stood. She picked up her bag and Shaw smiled as she saw the glint of the handle of a gun. It seemed like they were both prepared for the worst. There was a buzz in Shaw’s ear and she was informed by Harold that the people making a move on the judge’s life were entering the building. Shaw gave a nod at Root who quickly burst into her temporary bosses office. “Mr. Tucker, I’ve just got a call from security and there is a problem, we need to go, now.” The man spluttered in an indignant rage, but Shaw had barged into the room, grabbing his arm and tugging him out. They both heard a commotion in the hall and that silenced the man’s protests. Shaw wrangled him to the ground, crouching by a trash can. 

”What’s the status?” she asked, not sure when she was addressing Root or Harold, probably whoever got the information fast enough. 

”In the elevator,” came the duel reply. Shaw would have laughed at how in sync the two were, but her mind was far more occupied with how she was supposed to protect this guy without getting a bunch of bullet holes in him. She pulled back to the widow that let light in to the hallway and looked down. Shaw smirked. 

Root, stationed the closest to the elevator, dug into her purse to pull out the gun she had on her, ignoring the cowering man she’d called boss until a few moments ago. She still wasn’t sure what the Machine wanted her to do with him, but was happy enough to defend him with Shaw. She could almost taste the violence that was about to erupt and her heart rate leapt in joy. Root had been made for violence and she loved it. The only thing that gave her greater joy was Shaw. The Machine wasn’t talking so Root turned to look at Shaw. “Enjoying the view or do we have a plan?”

Shaw walked back over and grabbed Mr. Tucker’s arm. “We do, but neither of you are going to like it.” 

”Will it get us out of here safe?” At Shaw’s nod, Root grimaced. “Well then, let’s go.” As she spoke those words, the elevator dinged and 4 armed men walked into the hallway. Instantly, Root shot off a few shots and let Shaw pull her along with Mr. Tucker. She barely registered what the plan was, thinking that there was another staircase down, and focusing on taking the men out. She was surprised to hear a shattering of glass and then the screams of a man. Root finally kneecapped one of the men and turned her head to look behind her. Shaw was gesturing her to go out the window. Root shook her head. “I’m got these guys, you go and I’ll follow.”

Shaw nodded. It did make sense. “Just fall straight down.” Root grinned. 

”You’ll catch me, right?” Shaw rolled her eyes and jumped out of the window. Root then turned her attention back to the men who were probably the worst shots that she’d ever come across. Who ever had tried to do this was a petty criminal at best. Root scoffed and let the Machine point her in the right direction, quickly taking the rest of the men out. With a a woop she leaped out of the window and landed on a pile of trash bags. Instantly she stood and was going to complain when she realized that there was no smell. This must have been where all the shredding went. Root sighed. Shaw and Mr. Tucker were standing to the side of the dumpster. It seemed that the man had recovered from the shock and was now in the extremely grateful mode of the mission. Just then, the Machine beeped his name once again. Root furrowed her brow. Usually once the threat was eliminated and carted off by the police, which would be soon, they were done. She frowned. “I think we might need to bring you back to the safe house, Mr. Tucker. I don’t think the threat has been eliminated yet.” 

Frowning the man looked up at Root. “Whatever do you mean? Those were the thugs that were threatening me for not getting their buddy out of jail. I-I tried my best, but the evidence was overwhelming and in a civil court it’s the jury that makes the verdict, I just sentence.”

”Thanks, but I took US Government years ago,” quipped Shaw. She was just as confused as Root was and stood there, waiting for instructions. Root hopped out of the dumpster and walked to the pair of them, brushing off a few flecks of paper. 

”What do we need him for?” she asked aloud. It was a common occurrence to Shaw, but the poor judge looked on at the scene like Root was nuts. Then the oddest thing happened. Root blushed. Shaw squinted, trying to see if she was imagining things, but no, there was most certainly a reddish tint on her fiancee’s face. “Now?” Root asked, an interesting thing to hear on the one sided conversation. “But we- true.” She looked at Shaw and smiled. “I think I can convince her.” 

Shaw knew that smile. It was one of the most annoying faces that Root could have possibly made. It meant that she knew something that Shaw didn’t know. Shaw watched carefully as Root opened her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper. Sameen looked back and the judge and oh, oh no. The sullen look of annoyance that was her standard merely got a harder edge on it. When Root for within arms distance, Shaw’s hand shot out to grab the lapel of her coat. “Are you kidding me?”

Root blinked, realizing that Shaw had figured out what the Machine had suggested. “She just wants to help, Sameen.”

”I’m not going to get married because a stupid robot says I should!” Sameen objected. She didn’t care about the man standing next to her and what he would think. 

Root sighed. “She’s always right you know. And when exactly is there going to be a better time? Can you tell me that?” She arched an eyebrow. Truth be told they were never going to have the proper wedding. Both of their families were dead or thought they were dead, they constantly were in the middle of stopping people from doing bad things, and honestly she couldn’t have seen Sameen in a white dress. This was way more their style, only less messy than usual. 

”I don’t know, I thought you wanted something.” 

Root laughed. “Sameen, when will you learn that I only want you. In whatever capacity you’ll give me. I know that I push, but if I thought you truly didn’t want it then I wouldn’t.” Shaw pursed her lips and glared at Root. There was a small twinkle in the fires of her eyes that Root saw though, so she continued. “Marry me, Sameen? Document and all?” There was a small noise from the left, but it was dim and probably from Mr. Tucker so Root didn’t give a fuck. Shaw sighed and shoved Root away. Running a hand to smooth her hair, Shaw thought for a moment. 

”Fine,” she growled. “Hey, you,” she said, making an abrupt turn to the man who had watched the whole thing with growing confusion. “We saved your life. Marry us.” She held her hand out to Root, who gently placed the marriage license in her hand. Shaw then held out the thing to Mr. Tucker. 

”It’s not going to be official if we don’t have another witness.” 

The pair smiled. “Just sign it,” Root said. “We have the best witness one could ever have.” Shaking his head the judge went along with it. Clearly the people who had saved his life were on something, but a favor was a favor. He pulled out his pen, rested the paper on the nearest flat surface, the side of the dumpster, and signed it. He held it out and Root took the paper from him gently. “Thank you. And I hope you find a new assistant soon.” Shaw and Root then walked off. Sirens could be heard in the distance grew louder as they disappeared. Root reached over and took Sameen’s hand. It was a fairly silly gesture, but Shaw allowed it all the same. 

”So, Mrs. Shaw,” Sameen said, running her thumb along the back of Root’s hand. “What else is on the agenda?”

Root laughed and had to stop to pull Sameen into a kiss. She felt completely giddy. To avoid a full on make-out on the street, Root pulled away causing them both to give a small sigh of disappointment. “Well. I was thinking we could go back to our place.” 

Shaw grinned. “Do I get to carry you over the threshold? Kinda always wanted to do that.” 

”Of course,” Root replied with a snort. “She said she’s giving us the rest of the day and tomorrow off.” 

”I think we can make a decent enough honeymoon out of that. Are there any drug rings that need taking down?”

Root hummed. “I’m sure we can find one. Shouldn’t we consummate things first?” 

”Oh that’s the plan.” Shaw grinned and started walking, tugging Root along. She may have had the marriage sprung upon her, but Sameen certainly knew what to do with the rest of it. They were going to have so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this series and I hope you enjoyed. It was a pleasure to write it for all of you. <3


End file.
